


nonstop

by minhkyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Insomniac Bang Chan, Late at Night, Lee Minho | Lee Know is So Done, M/M, Sassy Minho, Sleeping Together, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhkyu/pseuds/minhkyu
Summary: chan is up too late working, and minho takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 31





	nonstop

**Author's Note:**

> small drabble i made late at night!

it was around 2:30 AM, when a certain loud ringing noise woke up minho. he peered angrily from his covers. chan was on his side of the room, answering a phone call. “yes, hello?” chan left the room to talk to the other person, while minho sat confused, wondering what the hell just happened.

he decided to follow chan out.

minho saw the short australian roaming around the living room, phone next to his ear. he paced around the coffee table, eyebrows furrowed, eye-bags clearly visible.

“yes, i’m... i’ll get it done tomorrow... yeah, bye..” he placed his phone down and huffed, sitting down on the floor. minho watched as his obviously aggravated leader curled up into a ball, head in hands, looking as tiny as ever.

the dancer walked over to chan, surprising the older with his resounding footsteps. “oh.. hi.” he said, obviously surprised at the unexpected visit. minho sighed and dragged chan from the floor.

“hey, what are you- i have to work!” chan tried fighting back, but the younger had a strong grip, along with an unbreakable will.

“it’s 2 fucking A.M.” minho mumbled, still dragging chan.

eventually, chan stopped fighting, and instead let the other carry him to their shared dorm room as if he were a rag doll. minho helped chan stand up, before pushing him into his bed. chan stared up at minho. “i.. i need to..”

minho ignored him, climbing in bed next to him. “shut up and go sleep.” he pulled chan closer to him, forcing the leader to finally rest. “min... you have your own bed.”

“i don’t give a fuck. go to sleep.”

chan stared at him for a while, before finally just sighing and smiling, letting his head drop onto his satin-like pillow. “goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> leave a kudo and maybe a comment if you like it <3  
> wattpad: lxnochu  
> instagram: m1nkn0w


End file.
